Celesti
Celesti is a Roleplay started on the 25th of July, 2008. It has been active for most of this time and currently features Cudpug, Ranna and Platypus as members. It is a remake of the original Tales of the Celesti in name only; the storyline and most of the characters have been completely changed, and little from the original Roleplay remains. It is the third biggest Roleplay on The True Mirror, behind Scars of Time 1 and Fifth Cycle. There have been various spin-offs from the Celesti world, including The Successor , Silver Linings and Regression. Story Celesti follows the story of a group of victimised mercenaries working for their boss, Silveon, under his cruel regime in the shape of a simple card game. Given numbers of elimination in a specific order, the mercenaries are made to kill one another to ascend the ranking within the syndicate, with the ultimate prize being something never made known, yet desired by all. The main story follows the main group, led by Frost Firion, a Silveon Mercenary who has been instructed to recover eight magical stones for Silveon, each containing power of Rune Energy of differentiating elements. These eight stones were given to eight of the nine countries of Celesti to be protected and kept out of the hands of those who could use them for evil. Rune Energy is a magical force within the world of Celesti that can be manipulated by Glyphs and Crests attached to individuals. Using the energy is exhausting, but can create powerful magical abilities. The story begins when Frost breaks into Duke Forena's estate in order to steal the Ice Stone, only to run into Ranna Forena, the Duke's daughter who curiously has the mind of a child, even at her mature age of 17. When found by the guards, Frost decides that the only way to escape is to kidnap the girl to ensure his safety. After breaking free from the estate, the guards still pursuing him, he meets up with fellow Mercenary Crest Bhear, an Ursarian Pure of great strength but little brain power. On their journey to report their failed mission back to Silveon, Ranna begins to see the world outside for the first time and becomes attached to Frost, wanting to suss out this mystical, enigmatic character. After saving Karla the Luparian Wolf Pure and keeping her around, they meet up with Silveon and are given their ultimate mission - to collect the Stones for him to give him ultimate power over all Rune Energy. However, another Mercenary and deserter from Silveon's Unit, Quince Emeris, is ruthlessly opposed to this, and makes it his own mission to gather the Stones before Frost and his group can. With the wolfess Shara and the hardened-warrior Gavin/Hector, they must work together in order to stop not only Frost, but Silveon too, before it's too late! Races Celesti features a diverse cast of both human and zoomorphic characters, living side-by-side in the fantasy setting: Human - Humans are typically found across the entire world, but mainly in the country of Vennicio. Humans typically dislike Pures, and keep to themselves. They are capable of using all forms of Runes, but not to huge effect, and they can be both violent and considerate in equal measure. Equisarian Pures - Equisarians are typically from the militant country of Centuri. They are loyal, noble creatures that resemble horse people. They usually have pointed ears, long tails and/or a unicorn horn if they are female nobles. They come in various breeds including horse, zebra and unicorn. They rarely use Runes, as they prefer hand-to-hand combat. Avarian Pures '''- Avarians are mostly found in the lands of Forena, and they are resemble birds. Avarians can often by shy, and are usually considered to be a rather submissive race of Pures (until their rise to prominence in The Successor). They can come in various breeds including falcon, raven, crow, griffin and heron, all of which have wings of some kind. They typically use Runes of Wind, as this is their favoured elemental allignment. '''Ursarian Pures - Ursarians come from the land of Amarant, and they are a slow and lumbering bear-like people. Their race has mostly died out due to their low-breeding and slow-nature, and it is rare to find any Ursarians outside of their mountain homes. They are kind creatures and are the largest Pures, often dwarfing other creatures in size. They come in one breed, and that is of the bear creed. They usually have little bear ears/tails, and their huge size represents their bear roots. They are most affiliated with the Rune of Thunder. Luparian Pures - Luparian Pures are from The Dog Lands - Damascus and Nabreus. They come in two breeds, Wolf and Dog, and they are differentiated between by their physical features; Dogs have floppy ears and short tails, Wolves have pointed ears and longer tails. The Luparians are often forced into being criminals and bandits, due to the poor economy of The Dog Lands and there being little alternative for survival. Their Rune of preference is the Rune of Fire. Vulparian Pures - Vulparian Pures are from The Dog Lands, but are often not associated with Wolves and Dogs. They are closer related to Foxes, and are often persecuted against by the other residents of The Dog Lands, so much so that to show their independence they have named themselves a different breed of Pure altogether. They can be told apart from Wolves and Dogs by often having bushy fox tails, and triangular fluffy ears, often with golden or amber eyes. The Rune most associated with this breed is Fire. Leporian Pures - Leporian Pures are from the forests of Forena, and later Brundt after Forena becomes a warzone. They resemble rabbits, and they can come in two breeds, Rabbits and Hares. They are a very private people, and often do not involve themselves in the outside world. They use Earth Runes. Ariesarian Pures - Ariesarian Pures are from the plains of Roncevalles. They are sheepish and live in large herds. They resemble sheep, and often have ram horns and curly tails. Their hair is normally of a pastel colour, usually pink or other light tones. They are a ceremonial and peaceful nature, and are welcoming to all who enter their lands. The Rune most associated with Ariesarian Pures is Water. Dragons - Dragons are believed to be extinct, once living in the famed lands of Arcadia. They were once the strongest and most magical, benevolent beings, but since their extinction have become something of a myth, spoken of in legend. Cast (Protagonists) Frost Firion Frost is a mercenary under the employment of Silveon. He is cold, often sarcastic and seems married to his job. It is unknown how he ended up working for Silveon, and why he wishes to play Silveon's game in order to be the last man standing, but it is clear that he will do anything to stay alive. He meets the group after kidnapping Ranna from Forena's estate, and after he serves as the leader of the group until losing his nerve when the Water Stone is failed to be recovered. He then goes off on his own to try and find the Stones for Silveon, choosing his own solitude as a preference to working with his friends. However, during this time to contemplate he is reminded of his past relationship with Sable Auburn, and his new affection towards Ranna. When Silveon kidnaps Ranna and attempts to use her for his own gain, Frost realises that he loves her and returns to the group to save her, turning against Silveon and rejoining the others. He uses an Ice Rune. Ranna Forena Ranna is a young 17-year old Avarian girl from the Forena estate, who is kidnapped by Frost. She is naive in nature and has the mental age of a person far younger than she is, which is the source of much curiosity of the characters within the story. She is kind in nature and affectionate, often tugging sleeves and demanding hugs. She is good friends with Crest Bhear, and works on a vegetable stall with him after the group disband from the Water Stone incident. She can be seen as the main heroine of the story, as she often needs to be saved, and is the most prominently featured female character. She is a love interest of Frost Firion, and she holds many dark secrets within her, including hidden knowledge of the whereabouts of the Ice Stone, and also of the ancient Dragon Race. She uses a Light Rune after being given one by the group. Sable Auburn Sable Auburn is a hare Leporian of the Leporian tribe, who was once romantically linked to Frost Firion. She is the Chief's daughter and next in line for the role of Chieftess, after her brother Ashe died from an illness. She is stubborn and quick to anger, but also a very sexual being, who can be affectionate as well when close to somebody. She maintains a strong exterior as she doesn't like to appear weak, although she has an unrivaled passion for combat as well. She joins the group at various points throughout the story, remaining as a permanent character during the later stages. Her domestic issues include dealing with events back in the Leporian Village, and fending off the new up-and-coming Chief-aspiring Cedric Alder. She also likes carrots a lot. She uses an Earth Rune. Crest Bhear Crest Bhear is an Ursarian Pure who is another of Silveon's Mercenaries, although compared to Frost he couldn't be more different. He is humerous and affectionate, and loves making friends. He seems unable to take things seriously, due to his low intelligence and slow-mind. However, he often says acute and inspiring things to keep up the morale of the group, and can be assertions that others would over-look due to their obvious simplicity. There seems to be more to him than meets the eye, and he has a strange relationship with Silveon - he is one of the only Pures under Silveon's employment, and he is treated far better than others working for him. He previously worked on a vegetable stall before joining Silveon's Mercenaries, and he has a crush on Karla. He uses a Thunder Rune. Karla Finnigan Karla Finnigan is a seemingly human girl (it is later revealed that she is half-Luparian) who gets caught up with the group only by chance. Crest saves her from a wolf attack with his Thunder Rune, and once she heals she decides to continue traveling with the mercenaries. Although she is shy and reserved throughout the first part of the story, when she reunites with Crest and Ranna later on she is much more confident in herself and comfortable with her comrades. Karla is lighthearted and easy to get along with, making her very compatable with Ranna and Crest. She does notice that the Ursarian Pure has taken a special liking to her, but she doesn't make a big deal about it because she knows that attention embarasses Crest. Little has been made known about Karla's past at this point. She uses a Wind Rune, but she tends to exhaust its power frequently. During her time away from the group she pondered this matter and came up with a few possibilities but no definite answers as of this time. Quince Emeris Quince Emeris is a Griffin Pure who works for Silveon and as a personal guard to Duke Forena for a short period of time in order to gather information. He is initially seen as an enemy to Frost's group, as he opposes Silveon and the collection of the Stones. However, it soon becomes clear that Quince has the right idea, as Silveon is not in the right state of mind to have complete power over the elements. As a person he is nice at heart, yet hides this with an icy exterior. He is a family man, with a child and a wife, although he rarely sees them as he is often working away from home, and does not wish for Silveon to find them. He can be seen as the alternate main character of the story, as he is featured as a constant thorn in Silveon's side, even though he was raised at a young age by the Mercenary Leader. Quince remains an enemy to the group for much of the story, until they eventually see eye-to-eye during the latter stages, during which point he fends off many of Silveon's men. However, Silveon makes it clear that he will not let Quince see to the end of the show, and after a victorious battle to save his friends, Quince is thought to be murdered during the stories climax by Silveon, although his actual death is ambiguous. He uses an Ice Rune. Shara Adalai Shara is a Luparian Wolfess that joins Quince on his journey, alongside Gavin/Hector. She is a bizarre individual with a thirst to explore the world. She worked as a dancer performing around areas of The Dog Lands, until she encountered Quince when he was searching for something on a personal errand. She instantly took a liking to him, and sees him as the only man for her. She is quick to anger, but is a nice individual, and she can perhaps be seen as the quirkiest character, often saying random things to the members of the group. She joins Frost's group before Quince does, as Quince has his own story to tell, and she fits in right away with Ranna and Crest. She remains in the group until the end of the story. She uses a Fire Rune. Hector Morelos Hector Morelos is a human former member of Silveon's mercenaries and is arguably the most enigmatic of Frost's group, other than Frost himself. He is most likely the only person to have lived after being marked for death by Silveon, but his life was saved only by a great sacrifice. His identical twin brother, Gavin, found out that his brother was going to be killed and gave his life in Hector's place, unbeknownst to Hector. This moment has tortured Hector ever since, and he has been hiding from Silveon and Scarlette by living under his brother's name. He has been known to use aliases before this time, so he can be seen as somewhat paranoid. Hector is tall, muscular and tanned, making him popular with the ladies. However, he frequently gets himself into relationships that end badly, causing his bitterness towards love in general. He is rough around the edges and often sarcastic, especially towards Shara. Hector uses a Dark Rune, which is the cause of his occasional mood swings. Cast (Antagonists) Silveon Eldrant Silveon is the leader of the eponymous Mercenary group. He is cold-hearted, sadistic and murderous. He seems to have a total disregard for human life, and likes playing games on people juggling with their lives. Not only does he appear to be everywhere at once, he also has spies informing him of information all of the time. He plays a game on his Mercenaries in order to convince them to kill one another for a chance to win the 'ultimate prize', although he never quite makes this clear. He has a somewhat sexual relationship with Scarlette, but he would just as easily kill her as any of his other employees. He uses a Rune of Light primarily, but is also a fantastic swordsman. He craves the Eight Rune Stones above all else, and his ultimate mission is to acquire them at any possible cost. He has expressed a desire to rape Sable on numerous occasions after beating her up. He has already killed off most of his mercenaries, with only a few remaining, and he is constantly plotting to remove the others after they have served him. He kills Quince during the late stages of the story, as well as being guilty of killing Quince's mother and father, and countless other innocents. Azen Soldane Azen Soldane is a Mercenary employed by Silveon, most notably acting as the polar-opposite to Quince. He is hot-headed and independent, often acting as Silveon's right-hand man and carrying out his commands flawlessly. As a fighter he is deadly, but with his Fire Rune he commands enormous power. He is a rival to Quince, often showing up to battle with the Griffin Pure, their rivalry dating back to when they were children under Silveon's care. Azen's parents were killed by Silveon, and he was raised by the Mercenary Leader to be his strongest, most deadly fighter. He is romantically linked to the Regression character Mika, and is interestingly featured in Regression more than the main Celesti Roleplay. Reception Reception to Celesti has been mostly positive. Among the critical assessments, praise has been given to the characters and the world, and the ethos of using Pure's to emphasise cultural differences. Criticism has been directed towards the large quantity of posting by Ranna and Cudpug.' Category:TTM Role-Plays Category:Projects by Ranna Category:Projects by Cudpug